


Parties

by Wallnut



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallnut/pseuds/Wallnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: (818): Now that I’m sober, I’m realizing you put your name in my phone as “wowww”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parties

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for fic prompts on the ol' tumblr. So of course it ended up being Akusai. Not a big fan of how this one turned out, but is was never that great at writing AUs anyway.

Isa didn't go to parties. He could recall the last time he had attended one--it was in the fifth grade and it had been Shelley Daniel's Tenth Birthday Extravaganza. Shelley's dog had had an accident on him and in his disgust he had tripped backwards and fallen into the punch bowl, which in turn had shattered into a million little glass pieces that cut into his skin. In tears, Isa had asked Mrs. Daniels if he could call his mother to take him home. Since that incident, Isa didn't go to parties anymore. 

So he wasn't sure _what_ exactly was going through his mind when he had stepped into his college dormmate's best friend's house party. And he wasn't sure exactly what had possessed him into taking one too many shots of vodka, mostly at the encouragement of the surrounding drunken college kids. Isa could feel the alcohol rushing through his system, muddling his thoughts, and his empty stomach did flips inside of him, threatening to overturn itself, but by some miracle he was able to keep his composure. 

Isa wandered through the house aimlessly, realizing he didn't have any friends here and the only person he knew by name was his roommate--who was awfully busy with his mouth on his girlfriend's as he tried, it seemed, to swallow her whole. A few girls had raised their eyebrows at Isa when he turned to them, beckoning him for a few minutes worth of drunken groping, but he had refused their offers. As drunk as he was, there still didn't seem to be much of a point to start something with one of the girls. It's not like he even swung that way. Instead, Isa made his way to the kitchen where he found one Lea Kaiser, a classmate who sat in front of him in calculus and whose spiky, crimson-colored hair always blocked his view of the white board. Isa had never seen Lea's test scores, but what he had gathered was that Lea was probably as stupid as he was obnoxious.

And he was busy eating just about everything in sight. 

Isa did his best to ignore him, grabbing a bottle of water to drown some of the vodka that was still coursing through him. He crossed the kitchen and Lea looked up from the pile of Cheetos he was attempting to stuff into his mouth all at once. Lea watched Isa as he broke the seal on the bottle and began to take delicate sips. Isa stared at the counter, hating how he felt like he was being scrutinized, knowing full well that in class he was considered an over-zealous nerd, and his appearance at a party like this was out of character and thoroughly embarrassing. 

When he brought the bottle down from his lips, Lea nodded toward him. 

"Hey," Lea offered.

"Hello." 

Lea was staring at Isa, a heavy-weighted stare that made him look impressively sober. Or maybe he was just better at hiding his affliction than the rest. The silence pressed, and Isa considered walking out, leaving the party, going back to his dorm, and, hopefully, making it out without some traumatizing experience to haunt him for the rest of his days. 

But then, Lea said, "You into any girls out there?" 

Isa made a face, an automatic reaction left over from the days when girls still had cooties and backyard clubhouses had signs labeled "Boys Only". Lea laughed and set his Cheetos down. He licked his fingers--much to Isa's disgust--as he walked over to him. Lea crossed his arms and stood in front of Isa, staring him down with a smirk, making him want to squirm away. But Isa had more dignity than that (and the alcohol sure was doing wonders for his lack of self confidence) so he stood his ground and stared back. 

"No girls huh?" Lea asked.

Isa shook his head.

"Any guys, then?" 

Isa hadn't considered it, hadn't even given it a thought, really. It had always been in his best interest to assume everyone around him was straight--it served as a protective bubble, because you couldn't be disappointed by a crush if you knew you never had a chance to begin with, right? 

As Lea stood in front of him, it was plain to see that _he_ had considered it. Just now. With Isa. And as much as he had bitterly regretted the existence of Lea Kaiser in his calculus class, he couldn't help but admit to himself that Lea's lean, muscular physique and nearly iridescent turquoise eyes were appealing to him in a way that let him forget, if only for a minute, that he had often daydreamed about kicking this guy in the back of the head. 

When Isa didn't answer, Lea leaned forward and let a grin slowly trail across his face. He waited, hands braced against the counter on either side of Isa, his breath tickling across Isa's lips. Isa let his lips part, and before he really knew what was happening, he was tasting the strange mixture of Cheetos and beer on Lea's mouth. 

So maybe parties weren't so bad.

At the end of the night, at Lea's insistence, they had exchanged numbers while practically lying on top of each other. Isa had taken a few more shots and Lea has downed at least three more bottles of beer, but somehow their drunkenness only served to enhance their enjoyment. Isa figured he would regret this in the morning on so many levels--he wasn't even sure if Lea knew his name--but the feeling of Lea's skinny torso pressed under his felt entirely worth it at the moment. 

-x-

In his dorm the next morning, Isa awoke to the sound of his phone vibrating on the bedside table. Lea had texted him a simple "Good Morning". Isa returned the greeting with a bemused smile and pocketed his phone. 

He dragged himself out of bed, reaching for a cup and heading to the communal kitchen sink for a glass of water. Every sound seemed to ring orchestrally in his ears, but the pain was dulled by the hazy memory of Lea's red hair tangled in his fingers and his lips pressed against his own. As Isa began to take a drink, he felt the buzz of his cell phone in his pocket. He grinned and reached down for it. 

"You know," the message said, "now that I’m sober, I’m realizing you put your name in my phone as 'wowww'." 

Isa choked on his water in embarrassment. He set his phone and the glass down, and coughed, each cough sending a pounding ache through his head. 

This was exactly why Isa didn't go to parties.


End file.
